the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Maketa Tori
'Approval:' 2/3/18 3 feats bori v3.6 'Appearance and Personality' Appearacne: 'Maketa is average height and weight for his age. He has long black hair that form shaggy bangs and is pulled neatly into a bun where his neck and head meet. He paints a solid black line going from the outer corner of each eye going diagonally down to the back of his jaw. He wears a basic red robe over his right shoulder and bandages covering his abdomen and diagonally covering each shoulder. The bandages continue down his right arm. The robe is kept in place with a solid black belt. He wears his headband around his neck '''Personality: '''Maketa is usually calm and kind but is very brutal to his enemies. He takes care of birds in the parks of Kirigakure. He likes to laugh but doesn't tell jokes very well. He always seems to be thinking deeply and often leaves long pauses in his conversations. 'Stats (Total:39) ' '''Strength: 10 ' 'Speed: 5 ' 'Chakra Levels: 7 ' 'Chakra Control: 8 ' 'Endurance: 9 ' '''CP: 55 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Blood Release ' '''Genin 2: Poison ' 'Chunin: N/A ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 3 Banked feats: 0 # Paralyzing Mist - The user spits a poisonous mist that can reach up to 10 feet. Inhalation will cause the targets muscles to seize up and as a result slow them down. (10 cp, up to 2 targets -3 to speed. poison cloud reliant on CC) # Blood Rush - The users pumps chakra through their blood, causing their reflex and strength to greatly enhance. +3 to speed and strength (10 CP to maintain) # Stat Feat - +5 sp Equipment *(4) Sword *(3)- Chakra Pill - restores some CP (equal to base CP) *(2) - Basic Medkit - can stop bleeding Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 500 * Ryo left: 0 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 0' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: Saturday 2/24/18' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 0 ' 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'RP and Other: 0 ' 02/17/18 - Birds in the Park - 1 '''H/istory and Story Maketa was born to the Tori clan of Kirigakure. A very secretive clan Maketa walked to and from the academy alone and could never seem to be followed back to his family home. The Tori were renowned assassins and generally taboo topics during the peace times. This is due to their Kekkei Genkai of Blood Release being seen as demonic and evil in nature. Now that the peace times have vanished the clan has once again resumed its lineage of assassins, with Maketa next in line to the clans line. After graduation Maketa stayed in his clan compound for years, training in the art of assassination and poison. After his fifteenth birthday Maketa finished the basics of his training and was sent out into the world as a ful-fledged ninja. He aspires to be one of the mizukage's trusted warriors and wants to bring glory to his clan and village. Category:Character